¿Conoces el sufrimiento tan bien cómo yo?
by Sayuri Nara
Summary: Un mundo distinto... diez jóvenes... una profecía... una gerra... ¿Será el amor capaz de superar al odio?¿Y a la distancia?¿Y al tiempo? Tan solo, ellos son capaces... Entra y descúbrelo: R
1. Comienzo

**Prólogo**

Un muchacho caminaba por los pasillos del palacio. Iba con paso ágil y firme, su padre le había llamado, el pobre criado habíaa entrado precipitadamente en su habitación, trayéndole el mensaje de su padre:

_**  
**__**- Señor, su padre le ha llamado, ha dicho que desea hablarle urgentemente.**_

_**- ¿No puede esperar? ¿verdad?**_

_**-No señor, ha dicho que es muy importante y que debía ir de inmediato.**_

_**-Esta bien- dijo suspirando- ahora voy. Gracias por traer el mensaje Seijio.**_

_**El criado se inclino y salió de la habitación satisfecho de haber llevado a cabo su misión.**_

Bajó unas grandes escales, y llegó hasta una puerta de madera con adornos de hierro. a puerta estaba custodiada por dos caballeros que cruzaban sus lanzas impidiendo el paso.

- Majestad- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Dejadme pasar- ordenó con voz firme.

Los guardias obedecieron sin rechistar, separaron sus lanzas, y abrieron la puerta. El muchacho la cruzó. Al otro lado había un estrecho pasillo muy iluminado y adornado con muchos cuadros de sus antepasados. Caminó por él, hasta llegar a una segundo puerta. Esta no estaba tan bien protegida como la anterior, sino que era custodiada por un hombrecillo que llevaba una especie de túnica marrón que le llegaba hasta el suelo.

- Su padre le espera- dijo inclinándose.

Con un movimiento lento abrió la puerta, que crujió. El muchacho suspiró... "Haber de que se trata esta vez" pensó mientras entraba con lentitud...

**Revelaciones**

-Padre, ya estoy aquí.

-Al fin hijo, pensaba que no llegarías...

- El siempre ha sido lento- dijo una nueva voz

-¡¡Shinichi!! ¡¡¡¡Qué haces tu aquí!!!!

-Pues ya ves... Has pillado atasco en el pasillo, o tal vez en las escaleras...

-Nada de so listillo... Es que… me he entretenido....

-Ya claro...

-parad!!!!!!!-gritó el rey- Heiji, Sinichi está aquí, porque su reino ha decidido ayudarnos en nuestra guerra, y él, cómo a príncipe heredero ha venido ha ayudarnos a formular una estrategia.

- Como no... la guerra...

*******En otra parte********

Dos muchachas hablaban divertidas sobre lo que le había ocurrido a una de ellas...

- Entonces dices que tanto lío armaste en la taberna?

-Si, verás es que:

_**En la taberna del pueblo, cuatro hombre jugaban a cartas, y la camarera se acercó a pedirles, por lo que querían tomar:**_

_**-¿Señores que desean?**__**  
**__**-Cuatro cervezas- dijo uno de ellos**_  
_**La muchacha se internó en la barra i volvió con sus cervezas, Pero al dejarlas sobre la mesa, una se derramó sobre la camisa de u no de los hombres.**__**  
**__**-Pero que haces asquerosa rata- dijo este mirando a la camarera.**__**  
**__**-Perdóneme señor, ahora se lo limpio- dijo mientras cogía un trapo y se disponía a secarle la camisa.**__**  
**__**- No me toques...**__**  
**__**-Señor, solo intento limpiarle...**__**  
**__**-Como te atreves a interrumpirme, y encima a contestarme. Ahora vas a ver- dijo levantando una mano, dispuesto a arrearle una bofetada ala chica. La muchacha cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe, pero al ver que no recibía ningún golpe abrió los ojos. I vio que una mano, se había interpuesto entre ella y aquel hombre.**__**  
**__**- Que intentabas hacer sucia rata¿?- Dijo una voz femenina.**__**  
**__**-Algo que tu no vas a impedir.**__**  
**__**-Eso es lo que crees tu- Dijo ella soltándole la mano. Inesperadamente, de su bota, sacó un cuchillo, que tiró con mucha rapidez hacia el hombre, que asustado, se echó hacia atrás, tropezó con una silla, i callo dentro de un barril de cerveza.- Trágate tu mala leche- dijo la muchacha provocando grandes risas.**__**  
**_

- Jajaja... como eres Kauha...  
-¿Y que querías que hiciera, que dejara que ese hombre le pegara a la muchacha?  
- Pues claro que no, hiciste muy bien. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.  
- Los se Aoko, lo se... y ahora, será mejor que regrese al pueblo... Se está haciendo de noche...  
-Ve con cuidado ¿eh?  
- Si tranquila...  
-Hasta mañana...

-Hasta mañana...- dijo mientras saltaba por la ventana para llegar hasta su caballo.

* * *

**Holas!!!**

**Este es mi 1r fic!!! Y espero que les guste!! En tal caso, o en el contrario, dejad reviews porfa, asi se las opiniones y se deberia mejorar algo...**

**Besos:**

**Sayuri**


	2. Empieza la guerra

**PREPARATORIOS**

Una muchacha se dirigía hacia su casa, era ya de noche, se había retrasado demasiado en el palacio. y, mientras saltaba del balcón, le pilló un guardia que la acusó de ladrona... entonces tuvo que echar a correr, hasta llegar al caballo...y menuda carrera!!!!

Llegó hasta su casa. Desmontó del caballo y entró. Mañana tenía que ir a ayudar a la Madre...Sería un dia muy largo...

******************************************En otro lugar*************************************

Kaito llamó a la puerta... Nadie contestaba... Llamó otra vez, y, al no obtener respuesta, giró el pomo y entró, pro Ran no estaba en la habitación. Suspiró, ya sabía adonde tenia que ir...

Miró con detenimiento la joya... aquella joya que tantos problemas les había traído a todos... I no obstante, todavía no entendía xq no la rompian o la quemaban... Después de todo, x culpa de esa joya vivian al límite de 2 reinos, que no tardarían a entrar en guerra x culpa de ese rubí... Entendía que era bonito, que su color rojo sangre llamaba la atención de mucha gente, y que quedaría precioso incrustado en una corona... o en un vestido... Pero eso podia llevar a una guerra...

-Sabía que estabas aquí- dijo una voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.  
-Kaito!!  
- Otra vez mirando ese rubí...  
-Es que no entiendo...  
-Xq todavía no lo han roto... ya lo has dicho millones de veces...  
-Muchachos que hacéis aquí...- los interrumpió una nueva voz.  
-Padre*!!- dijeron los dos.  
-No os he dicho muchas veces que no quiero veros en esta sala. Podría ser peligroso...  
-Xro x q?- preguntó Ran- tanto poder tiene esta joya¿?  
-Ran, Ran... siempre tan curiosa... Vamos es tarde, será mejor que os acostéis...  
-Sí, buenas noches!!!  
Después d q cerraran la puerta, el padre se giró, y miró a la joya... "Más del q tu te puedas imaginar, Ran" (refiriendose al poder de la joya... )

***************************En otro lugar**************************

-Está bien, así, atacaremos la semana que viene - Dijo Heiji cuando ya llevaban media noche en la sala de armas.  
- Si Heiji...  
-Sinichi, te quedarás con nosotros unos días¿?  
-Será un placer...

Ya fuera de la sala de armas, los dos jovenes hablaban, no como a dos príncipes aliados, sino como a dos buenos amigos...  
- Estoy arto de esta maldita guerra!!

-Aunque, si conseguimos esa esmeralda...  
-Rubí, Heiji, es un Rubí...  
- Claro, eso, estaba comprobando, si sabias d lo que se trataba...  
-Y claro, y lo he sabido bien¿?  
-Genial, genial...  
-Mejor q tu incluso...  
-SI, mejor q yo incluso... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUE?!!!!!! ESO NUNCA!!!!!  
-Jajajaja!!!  
-Tú riete, pero acuerdate... de q quien rie el último, rie mejor!!!!!!!

*****************************En otro sitio******************************

Una muchacha entraba en una casa grande, y vieja (como su ama xd xd ).

-Madre, estaís aquí¿?

Cruzó el recibidor, y se dirigió, hacia el salón...

-Buenos dias...- pero un huracán de niños q se le hechó encima, no le dejó terminar...  
-Hola Kazuha!!!!!!!!!!  
-Buenos dias Kazuha!!!!!!!!  
.Buenos dias niños- dijo entre carcajadas...- Buenos dias Madre.

Madre, era una especie de curandera, que era muy respetada x todos y muy querida. A veces, actuaba d bruja, y tenía visiones.

- Kazuha, hija esta noche he tenido un sueño q te podria interesar...

Un caballo salió del pueblo rápidamente, en dirección al castillo. La muchahca trepó x la enredadera y subió a la habitación d la princesa...  
-Kazuha,¿Que ocurre?  
-Aoko,... los de Lanthy... tienen... preparado... atacarnos... la próxima semana...con ayuda del reino de Keiry- dijo entrecortadamente.

**Entramos en guerra**

Dos muchas corrian por los pasillos del palacio. Iban tropezando con criadas, guardias, etz... Hasta que lllegaron a una gran compuerta custodiada por 2 hombres.  
-Abrid la puerta Rápido!!!!!!!!!!  
-Sí!!  
Las dos muchachas entraron rápidamente las sala del trono.  
-Padre, madre!!!! El reino de Lanthy pretende atacarnos!!!!!  
-Estas segura hija¿?-preguntó Nakamori.  
-Si majestades- dijo Kazuha después de hacer una reverencia.  
-Esto es horrible! Q vamos ha hacer Toujoo (me lo he inventado)¿?  
-Mandaremos un espia a ver si es verdad, i si es así, nos prepararemos para la guerra.

********************En otro sitio************************

-Padre, Sinichi ha enviado un mensaje, su país ya parte hacia la guerra...  
-Está bien, así pues, prepara a tu ejército hijo. Vamos a entrar en guerra.  
Heiji se dispuso a salir d la habitación, pero...  
-Heiji  
-Decid padre.  
-Acércate.  
Heiji se acercó.  
-Quiero q sepas q pase lo q pase, te quiero y siempre te querré... Hijo, esta es un guerra importante, pero peligrosa...Si me sucediera algo...  
-No digas eso Padre, no permitiré q te hagan daño...  
-Gracias hijo... pero si llegara a sucederme algo, quiero q me vengues, y q gobiernes este reino con justicia y con bondad... Y sobretodo... quiero q consigas el Rubí... y q no permitas q los reyes d Keithom la consiguen, xq eso significaria la ruina d nuestro país... Ve con cuidado hijo....  
-Buena suerte Padre... y x mi no temaís, nada me sucederá....

************************Con shin*************************

-Señor, el ejercito esta preparado, esperan su orden d marchar...  
-Esta bien Joige... da la orden d marcha...  
-Si señor...

El capitán se dirigió al ejército, y alzó la espada en señal de marcha... Todos emprendieron su camino...  
Shinichi se giró... Y miró con detenimiento el castillo... podria ser la última vez q lo viera...

**************************Con Aoko y Kazu***********************

-Aoko, quiero q os marchéis las dos...  
-Pero padre/majestad...  
-No protestéis... Aoko, no puedo exponerte a ese peligro... En cuanto a ti Kazuha... has pass do mucho tiempo con nosotros, y cuando tu padre murió, me pidió q te protegiera... no fallaré a mi palabra... iros preparando....  
Aoko salió de la habitación delante y cuando Kazuha iba a salir...  
-Kazuha espera... nos acompañaréis a la guerra, y cuando haya un hueco os escaparéis... despues, cuando todo esto haya terminado, volveréis al reino. Cuento con tigo para proteger a Aoko...  
-No os preocupéis lo haré como vos deciís- dijo inclinandose para salir.  
-AH! Y... tened cuidado...  
-Por supuesto- dijo sonriendo.  
Finalmente, salió de la habitación... y se dirigió a la de Aoko.

********************Con Ran y Kaito***************************

-Ran- kaito entró al cuarto d su amiga.  
-Q quieres Kaito¿?  
-El Padre nos ha llamado con urgencia...  
-Sí- dijo levantándose d la cama.

Salieron y s dirigierion a la habitación d la joya, donde les esperaba el Padre...

-Padre... ya estamos aquí.  
-Pequeños...-dijo sombrio...-Se acerca la guerra... Lanthy, Kithom, y Keiry, van a librar un guerra en busca d esto... Y he decidido q la guardeís vosotros- Dijo sacándola d la vitrina, y poniendosela al cuello a Ran.

- Confio en ti para custodiarla... Y en ti para cuidar a Ran Kaito... Ahora, partid... partid hijos mios... teneis mi bedición...

Era un día lluvioso, las nubes eran muy oscuras y tapaban completamente el Sol. Dos muchachos salían del castillo donde habían vivido casi toda la vida. Ran paro y se giró.

-Echaré de menos esto....-dijo.  
-Yo también Ran... yo también... Pero ahora tenemos q pensar en lo q nos ha dicho el Padre... Esa joya q llevas... podriamos empezar por buscar su signifcado... la importancia q tiene, y por q puede ser tan peligrosa...

Ran iba vestida con un traje azula claro muy siple, Era sin magas, se ceñía a la cintura y luego caía libremente. Sobre él, llevaba una capa dorada q le tapaba los hombros y le llegaba hasta los tobillo, igual q el vestido. Sus zapatos eran con planta muy fina y solo le cubrian los lados del pie (tipo manoletina) eran d un azul transparente.  
Kaito llevaba un a túnica d manga larga, q le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo d las caderas. Bajo llevaba unas mallas marrones y unas botas del mismo color.

-Me parece buena idea... pero primero, deberíamos aberiguar como se sal del bosque.  
-Sí... eso tmb es buena idea...  
-Jajaja...  
-No te rías q es serio... a los dos lados del bosque hay dos países preparados para un guerra... Al sud del bosque, está el mar... Pero tanto, sólo podemos tirar hacia el norte...  
-Pues hacia el norte se ha dicho...

****************************En otro lugar**************************

-Majestad, las tropas del príncipe Heiji, ya están aquí. Y el pide permiso para entrar...  
-Decidle q puede pasar...  
El criado salió fuera y dejó a su señor para que acabara d poner la armadura....

-Shinichi...- Saludó.  
-Heiji.- saludó el otro...

-Vamos Aoko, dáte prisa, o cuando lleguemos, ya se habrá acabado la guerra...

-Parece q tengas prisa d ir, o tal vez tienes prisa d irte d aquí¿?

-No tonta. No es eso... es q tu padre me pidió q te acara del campo d batalla cuando él abriera un brecha hacia el bosque... y como no te des prisa, poco podremos hacer...

-Está bien, está bien... ya casi estoy- después d atarse el cordón d las botas levantó la cabeza y dijo- listo.

-Vayamos a por los caballos.

Salieron del cuarto d Aoko. Esta iba vestida con un traje rojo-marrón, muy elástico, q le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Tenia un cinturón en el q tenia colocada un abolsa d monedas. Finalmente, llevaba un capa naranja oscuro, q se unia al vestido en los hombros, y q llevaba también una gran capucha, x si hacia falta pasar, desapercibida. Kazuha, llevaba un traje verde oscuro, tmb muy elástico, q estaba atado por arriba como un corset. Tmb llevaba una capa, xro esta era marrón con una capucha tmb.

**************************Cambio d sitio****************************

-Las tropas, ya están listas.

-De acuerdo, entonces, sólo nos queda salir y...

-Ganar- interrumpió Heiji.

-Eso...

Salieron d la tienda en la q había estado Shinichi, ya con las capas puestas... Subieron a los caballos (q tmb llevaban protecciones) y se dirijieron al gran ejército q se extendia ante sus ojos, hasta q casi parecia q tocaran el horizonte. ( q grande lo he pintado Xd Xd XD)

-Haces tu los honores, Heiji¿?

-Sera u placer... SEÑORES- dijo levantando la voz- VALIENTES CAALLEROS... HOY, HEMOS VENIDO AQUÍPARA TRIUNFAR. PARA HACER REALIDAD EL SUEÑO Q TANTAS VEZES HEMOS PENSADO Y HEMOS FRACSADO. XRO HOY, HOY, CONSEGUIREMOS EL SUEÑO. YA Q CADO TROZO D TIERRA Q PISAMOS, -dijo cogiendo un puñdo d arena- ES PODER -levantando el puño- Y HOY, HAREMOS Q ESE PODER, CAIGA EN NUESTRAS MANOS... TENEMOS LA VENTAJA D LA SORPRESA... Y EL CORAJE NECESARIO, CON ESTOS DOS ELEMENTOS VAMOS A GANAR!!!!!!!- dijo soltando la arena.

-SI!!!!!!!

-A POR ELLOS SOLDADOS!!!!!!!!

El ejercito tiro a correr. Habían entrado en guerra.

-Buen discurso, Heiji.

-Gracias...

***************************Cambio d sitio**************************

- Majestad, ya se acercan.

-Llamad a la Princesa y a Kazuha. Y preparaos para el ataque.

-Sí señor.

-Kazuha, el rey ha ordenado q vayaís.

-Sí- asintieron las dos.

Se acercaron a caballo a la tienda del rey, y una vez en la "puerta" desmontaron.

-Padre- dijo Aoko entrando.

-Majestad...

* * *

Bueno... aquí esta el segundo capi!!! Lo siento por las abreviaciones, se que aparecen mchas, pero esque este lo hice hace mucho tiempo...

Padre*- No es que Kaito y Ran sean hermanos, con este nombre me refiero al tipo de curas que vivian en los monesterios antiguamente!!

Espero que os haya gustado:

Say


	3. Un reencuentro sangriento

_Un reencuentro desagradable_

Dos muchachos peleaban con gracia y valentía, sus embestidas eran, no obstante, muy letales. Heiji, cabalgaba deprisa, acabando con la vida de todo aquel que osara ponerse delante de el. En un momento dado, mientras levantaba la cabeza al finalizar la vida de otro hombre, se topó con algo que lo desconcertó...

La vio…

Heiji, abstracto en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que un soldado se acercaba por detrás de él, dispuesto a partirlo en dos, con la espada en alto. Se giró justo a tiempo de ver como la bajaba. No tenía tiempo de sacar la suya. Esperó el golpe. Sin embargo, justo cuando el arma estaba apunto de rozarle, otra se interpuso entre él y ella. Shinichi, le dio un patada en tripa al soldado, separándolo un poco de él. Lugo, y con gran facilidad, hundió su espada en el cuerpo del hombre.

-Gra-gracias…- dijo Heiji jadeando.

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACIAS!- gritó Shinichi enfadado- ¡ES QUE QUIERES QUE TE MATEN!

-No, es que, me he distraído…

-No si eso ya lo veo. Anda, céntrate. Te necesitamos- dijo tranquilizando el tono de su voz.

************Con Kazuha y Aoko************

-Aoko, Kazuha… Supongo que ya os sabéis el plan. Cuando nuestro ejército abra una brecha, correréis hacia el bosque. Sé que es un poco arriesgado, pero es la única forma que hay de salir de esta guerra… Por si algo saliera mal,- dijo sacando algo de una vitrina- Aoko, tú manejas muy bien la espada, y por ello quiero regalarte esta- le quitó las mantas que la cubrían y quedó a la vista una bonita vaina, con incrustaciones echas en oro y plata. El mango de la espada era dorado y se veían en él pequeños diamantes incrustados- es una espada muy resiste y potente… cuídala bien.

-Lo haré padre. Muchas gracias.

-En cuanto a ti, Kazuha, te he visto practicar, y me pareces que tienes muy buena puntería…- sacó una caja de la misma vitrina, solo que esta vez, era más pequeña- esto es para ti-dijo el rey entregándole la caja.

Kazuha la abrió con cuidado, y dentro encontró un arco de color negro, con adornos dibujados con plata sobre la madera.

-Es un arco muy resistente, y muy bonito- añadió sonriendo- ahora cuando salgas, acuérdate de coger flechas.

-Gracias señor…

-Bueno pequeñas, es hora de que os marchéis. Pero antes, poneos esto- dijo enseñándoles dos armaduras que solo les cubrirían la parte de arriba, dejando al descubierto sus faldas. También les entregó unos cascos- Tened cuidado y protegeos mutuamente.

-Adiós padre- dijo Aoko abrazándolo.

-Majestad- dijo inclinándose Kazuha.

Las dos dieron la vuelta, dispuestas a salir.

-Recordad- las llamó el rey- Nada es lo que parece, y todo puede ser igual…

Las chicas salieron de la tienda, montaron y esperaron la señal de un guardia para salir hacia el bosque. De repente, las tropas del rey Nakamori se abrieron hacia los lados, dejando así un especie de pasadizo irregular.

-¡Ahora!- las dos espolearon sus caballos, dispuestas a cruzar la pasarela.

********Con Heiji y Shin*********

-Heiji, mira eso…

-¿Qué hacen?- dijo este al ver que los guerreros del rey Nakamori se habrían hacia los lados…

De pronto los dos cayeron en cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Están…- empezó Shinichi.

-Abriendo una brecha- termino Heiji- una vía de escape.

-¡Heiji mira!- dijo señalando a dos figuras a caballo que cruzaban la brecha- se escapan.

-Tu quédate aquí, yo me encargaré de que no se vayan a ningún sitio- añadió esto último con una sonrisa maligna en los labios…

************Con Aoko***********

Aoko seguía a Kazuha por la abertura. Pero, desafortunadamente, algo empezó a fallar._*La brecha se ha cerrado*, _pensó. Intentó ir más deprisa para no perder a Kazuha, pero su caballo tropezó, y al bajar la vista, la perdió. Buscándola con la mirada, encontró una salida al bosque. Se dispuso a ir hacia allí. Pero un jinete se puso en su camino, blandiendo una espada.

-¿Adonde crees que vas?-dijo bajando la espada.

Aoko quedó paralizada. Cerró los ojos y espero el golpe, pero al ver que este no llegaba, los abrió. Vio una daga muy conocida para ella interponiéndose.

-Corre, vete- le ordenó Kazuha con voz dura.

-No. No te dejaré aquí sola.

-Vete Aoko- su voz se relajó un poco- voy en seguida, te lo prometo.

Aoko asintió, pero antes de irse, desenvainó la espada y se la tendió a Kazuha, que guardo su daga y empuñó la espada que Aoko le tendía.

-Me parece, que vais a tener que incumplir vuestra promesa, mi noble señora- dijo él con ironía.

-No creáis, me considero una mujer de palabra…

Los dos sacaron las espadas de las vainas y las empuñaron, y empezó la lucha.

**Well it rains and it pours (llueve y truena)**

Empezó a llover.

**When you're out on your own _( Cuando estás fuera de tu propiedad)_  
if I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes? _(Si me estrello en el sofa ¿puedo dormir con la ropa puesta?)_**

Pronto, Kazuha y Heiji estaban empapados.

**'Cause I've spent the night dancing _(Porque estuve toda la noche bailando)  
_I'm drunk, I suppose. _(Estoy bebido, supongo)_**

Empezaron la lucha, al principio, parecía que las espadas bailaban una danza sincronizada.

**If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave _(Si parece que esoy riendo, en realidas estoy deseando irme)_**

Kazuha sonrió para sí, tenia prisa de irse, Aoko la esperaba, y no se puede dejar plantada a una princesa.

**This alone, you're in time for the show _(Llegas a tiempo para el sow)_**

Algunos guerreros abandonaron su lucha, para ver aquel espectáculo, que prometía ser interesante

**You're the one that I need _(Tu eres la que necesito)_**

De pronto, a Heiji le vino a la cabeza una persona... _"Te necesito"_

**I'm the one that you loathe _(Yo soy el que odias)_**

A Kazuha también le vino a la cabeza una persona, no obstante, eso no la hizo flaquear, sino más bien, la hizo embestir con más fuerza _"Te odio"_.

**You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose _(Puedes verme corroido como una bestia en reposo)_**

"_Serpiente repugnante_", pensó ella.

**'Cause I love all the poison _(Porque amo el veneno)  
_Away with the boys in the band. _(Lejos, junto los chicos en la banda)_**

"_Mentiroso y embustero"_

**I've really been on a bender and it shows _(De verdad, he estado de juerga y se nota)_**

Heiji, que continuaba absorto en sus pensamientos, no vio venir la espada de ella, y aunque se apartó a tiempo de evitar su muerte, no pudo esquivar una estocada que lo hirió en la pierna.

**So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes? _(Así que, ¿Poruqe no me destrozas con un beso antes de que ella se vaya?)_**

De repente, abandonando todos sus pensamientos, y enfurecido por el golpe envestió con fuerza contra Kazuha.

-Kazuha-murmuró por lo bajo.

**Give me a shot to remember. _(Dame un momento para recordar)_**

A Kazuha le pareció oír su nombre, pero no con una voz cualquiera, sino con la de él...

**And you can take all the pain away from me _(Y te puedes quitar todo mi sufrimiento)._**

Heiji se detuvo. Como hizo un esfuerzo muy fuerte para golpear a su contrincante, le dolió la herida de la pierna.

**A kiss and I will surrender ****_(Un beso y me rendiré)  
_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead. _(Las vidas más rudas són las más fáciles de dominar)_**

Kazuha aprovechó el descuido, y con un destello de furia en sus ojos, se dispuso a dar el golpe final.

**A light to burn all the empires _(Una luz para quemar todos los imperios)_**

Heiji consiguió apartarse antes de que le partiera por la mitad.

**So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be _(Tan brillante que al sol le dará vergüenza de salir )_**

El sol se ponía, y algunos empezaron a dudar si era por que llegaba la noche, o por que no quería ver mas de esa batalla de la que ahora eran testigos, más de medio ejército.

**In love with all of these vampires _(Enamorado de todos los vampiros)  
_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me _(Podrás marcharte como la prudencia me abandonó a mí)_**

Kazuha se retiró unos pasos, empezaba a estar cansada y Aoko se procuraría, tenia que darse prisa.

**There's a place in the dark where the animals go _(Hay un lugar en la oscuridad donde van los animales)_**

De pronto, Kazuha se volvió a acordar de él... Pero apartó su imagen de la cabeza . _"__El está lejos",_ se dijo.

**You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow _(Te podrás arrancar la piel bajo la luz caníbal)_**

Heiji, aprovechando que ella flaqueó, le lanzó una estocada que provocó que la manga de su camisa se rajara, dejando ver un hilillo de sangre que demostraba que la espada le había pasado la piel. Dolida, se quitó el casco.

**Juliet loves a beat and the lust it commands. _(Julieta ama la violencia y la lujúria la comanda)_**

Heiji, no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Soltó su espada.

**Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands Romeo. _(Deja la daga y quitate la sangre de tus manos, Romeo)_**

Kazuha, también soltó la suya, pero no por sorpresa, sino para sacar una daga, que con agileza, clavó en el vientre de Heiji

**I've really been on a bender and it shows,  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes? **

Heiji, se inclinó, con el pesado dolor de la daga en su tripa, y cuando ella quiso retirarla, él le cogió las manos

**Give me a shot to remember**

-Ka-kazuha- murmuró. Y entonces ella recordó.

**And you can take all the pain away from me**

El dolor se acomodó en los ojos de Kazuha

**A kiss and I will surrender**

-Ka-kazuha- repitió él. Le soltó las manos, ella sacó su daga.

**The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead**

Entonces, a la luz de la luna, a Heiji el pareció muy hermosa y… letal.

**A light to burn all the empires**

Se quitó el casco. Y la miró a los ojos, pero ya no vio dolor en ellos, sino una llama de odio.

**So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be**

Un odio, que le dolió más que todas las heridas de su cuerpo, que le torturó más que cualquier otro castigo que hubiera podido recibir, porque él sabia que ese odio, brillaba por y para él.

**In love with all of these vampires**

-Eres... una bestia horrorosa... un- un... un vampiro detestable- "_del q estoy perdidamnete enamorada", _se dijo tristemente.

**So you can leave like the sane abandoned me**

Entonces subió al caballo y se marchó... Abandonándolo una vez más

Heiji cerró los ojos. Para él, la guerra ya había acabado.

* * *

**Buenas!!**

**En primer lugar quiero agradecer a Shihaoran, a Mistery-thief, y a Mardanis, por sus reviews!**

**La canción es la de _The sharpest lives (My Chemical Romance), la escuché y enseguida pense que le pegaba muchísimo a este capi!!_**

**_Muchas gracias ambién a la gente que ha llegado hasta aquí!!_**

**Y por último: FELIZ SAN VALENTÍN (atrasado...xD)**

**Bsüs**

**~Say~**


	4. Un mundo nuevo

Heiji abrió los ojos despacio. Vio un techo hecho con paja, ladeó la cabeza y vio una mesita con extraños potingues, se levantó despacio, pero un dolor muy agudo en la tripa lo hizo volver a tumbarse. De repente lo recordó todo, la guerra, la princesa escapando y... la lucha con Kazuha. Al pensar en esto se entristeció. Pero, ¿que le pasó luego?... recordó haberse caído sobre la hierba, y, a continuación, perder el sentido... ¿Donde estaba? No podía haber abandonado el campo d batalla así x las buenas... ¿o si? Despacio, y con mucho cuidado logró levantarse, se fijó más en la casa. Era una choza hecha con ladrillos, d un color oscuro por dentro, detrás suyo había una cama dónde había dormido pero, ¿cuánto tiempo? Delante, tenía una extraña mesa triangular. Las paredes estaban todas decoradas con estanterías q contenían libros, jarrones, estatuas pequeñas, y frascos de vidrio. Todavía estaba un poco aturdido, pero aún así sospechó donde podría estar. Una figura entró por la puerta, Heiji buscó su espada, pero no encontró nada, en la mesita vio un cuchillo que no tardó a coger. Apuntó con él a la figura que estaba, ya, dentro de la casa.

-¿Quien eres?

-Baja eso.

-No estás en condiciones de dar ordenes

-Vamos, baja eso. No ves que si quisiera hacerte daño, ya te lo habría hecho, y sin embargo, te he salvado la vida- dijo señalándole el vendaje que llevaba en la tripa- lo ves, no tienes razón para hacerme daño, es más me debes la vida chico, sabe, esa herida tenía muy mala pinta, si no te hubiera encontrado en el bosque, ahora mismo no estarías aquí hablándome. La tenías muy infectada, y eso que el que te la hizo, fue compasivo con tigo.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, muchacho si te hubiera clavado la daga unos centímetros más a la derecha, hubieras muerto instantáneamente.

Heiji no se creía lo que oía ¿Kazuha sabría eso? ¿O habría sido simple casualidad que no le hubiera clavado la daga más a la derecha? Interrumpió sus pensamientos al descubrir que no llevaba armadura. Se la habría quitado esa extraña mujer?

-Oye... ¿me has quitado tu al armadura?

-¿La armadura? No, te encontré al bosque tal y cómo te ves ahora, bueno, y con esa blusa.

Heiji se giró y se miró en el espejo que había al lado de la cama. En la parte más alta de el espejo, había una camisa, que el chico supuso que era a la que se refería la bruja. Se la puso con cuidado. Se miro en el espejo, llevaba unas mallas color ocre y unas botas marrones. La camisa era d color verde oscuro con bordados amarillos. Tenía un pequeño escote en punta, que dejaba ver un poco de pecho. Llevaba también un cinturón marrón en el que anteriormente había colgado una espada.

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez sin el cuchillo en mano.

-La mujer que te ha salvado la vida- Heiji comprendió, sin necesidad de más palabra, que no le diría nada más.

-¿Cuántó tiempo llevo dormido?

-Pues, exactamente, 3 días.

-Tres días!!!!!!!!!!

-Sí.

-Y, ¿qué ha pasado con la guerra?

-¿Que guerra? Nadie es tan poderoso cómo para atreverse a enfrentarse a ellos.

-¿A ellos? Oye que los de Keythom, tampoco son tan fuertes

-¿Keythom? ¿Eso que es?

-Keythom... el reino...

-No me suena... denada...

-Tampoco te suena Lanthom- ella ngó con la cabeza- ni Lanthy, ni Keiry.

-No... me parece que tehas dado un golpe demasiado fuerte.

-Vamos a cenar. Venga, siéntate ahí.

-Sí- asintió Heiji dsconcertado.

Mientras cenaban una especie de sopa que ella había cocinado, Heiji le preguntó.

-Oye, todavía no te he preguntado ¿cómo te llamas?

-Arisa, Aisa Okada.

-Yo soy...

-Heiji Hattori, lo sé.

-¿Co- cómo lo sabes?- ella se encogió de hombros- ¿E- eres una bruja? ¿Verdad?

-Bueno si lo quieres llamar así. Yo más bien lo describiría cómo a una mujer que utiliza la magia blanca por el bien de los demás. Y me parece que te lo he demostrado- dijo recordándole otra vez lo de su herida.

-sí si, no tengo nada en tu contra...

-Eso espero... Oye antes has dicho algo d alguien muy poderoso, y no conoces mi reino, ni Keythom ni Keiry... ¿Dónde estoy?

-Eso es fácil de responder- se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña y esperó a que Heiji se levantara y se dirigiera hacia llí, cuando ya estaba a su lado abrió la puerta con cuidado- Esto es...

**Nanhai**-Esto es, Nanhai.

-¿Co-cómo?

-¿De dónde vienes? Te he observado cuando dormías, y no tienes rasgos de un nanhiano. Y has hablado d esos extraños lugares... países. que yo no conozco.

-Si no fuera por que sé que es imposible, diría que estoy en otro mundo...

-Nada es imposible Heiji, nada...- dijo Arisa con una sonrisa melancólica.

-No me conoces, ¿porqué me has ayudado?

-Me... me recuerdas a alguien...

Sin necesidad de más palabras, Heiji entendió que no iba a decirle nada más...

-Oye, tú por casualidad no conocerás la historia de un rubí... muy poderoso- preguntó Heiji...

-Sí... , ¿que sabes tu del rubí? ¿Conoces, acaso la profecía?

-No…

***************Con Kazuha y Aoko******************

Kazuha abrió los ojos lentamente, tenía la sensación de haber dormido mucho tiempo.  
A través de la pequeña obertura de sus ojos, vislumbró un techo con dibujos hechos en Oro. Con cuidado giró la cabeza, y vio a Aoko, suspiró aliviada. Entonces recordó lo que le pasó.

_**FLASH BACK**____**-Kazuha, montada a caballo, salía del campo d batalla. Vió a una Aoko impaciente al lado de un árbol.**____**-Aoko, perdón por la tardanza.**____**-Kazuha!!! Me alegra saber que estás bien...Ese muchacho, parecía muy fuerte...**____**-No hablemos de eso, será mejor que nos alejemos d aquí...**____**-Sí...**____**Cabalgaron un largo rato, pero de pronto, detrás de un árbol apareció una luz.**____**-Kazuha, ¿¿qué será eso??**____**-No tengo ni idea**____**-Vayamos a ver.**____**Giraron el árbol y lo que vieron les dejó bocabiertas. Una luz amarillenta y verdosa salía de una especie d círculo d el tamaño d una puerta. Derepente, un extraña fuerza les empujó contra eso. Kazuha llamó a Aoko y extendió la mano para cogerla, pero las fuerzas la abandonaron d pronto,y se desmayó.**____**Flash Back End**___-Ya te has despertado…-dijo de pronto una voz masculina


End file.
